Look After You
by Mrs. Know-It-All
Summary: This is a onexshot about what Claire and Chris went through when their parents died. Please read and review!


**A/N:** **In case you didn't read my summary or it just plain sucked This story is about what Claire and Chris went through when their parents died. I got my inspiration for this about a month ago. How, I really don't wanna say. Alright screw this! On with the show- um..story. Yeah.**

"Claire..."

It was dark. Peaceful.

"Claire..."

No. Too tired. Go away.

"Claire! Claire wake up!!!"

"Wha- Chris go away." I mumbled and rolled over away from my stupid-as-hell brother and the blinding brightness of the bedroom light. Then I squinted just enough to see my alarm clock.

_**5:59 a.m.**_

"Chris I thought we had a deal, you don't wake me up before the crack of noon and I don't tell Mom and Dad about your 'experimentations' in highschool."

"Claire. Mom and Dad were in a car wreck. We have to go to the hospital now!" Chris said in a frenzy of trying to wake me up and getting ready himself.

And without another word he ran out of my room still in his AC/DC boxers. I sluggishly rolled out of bed and pulled on the nearest pair of anything wearable. _Stop. Go back to bed. You were just dreaming, the sun isn't even out yet. Just go back to bed..._ I almost did just that, but I couldn't live with myself if it wasn't a dream. I had to make sure. I walked out into the dark living room. It was still, calm. But something wasn't right. I stood there, torn between going back to wonderful sleep or-

"C'mon we don't have much time!" Chris almost yelled. Running through the living room to the front door. He was wearing his old Air Force t-shirt, jeans, and worn down Converse.

Without a single thought I was right behind him, running through the wet grass to Chris' beat up '85 Peice O' Crap Dodge in the driveway. But right now I didn't care at all about that, all that mattered to me was to get there in time. _What am I saying?! They're fine. Mom and Dad are okay just a little banged up. All we are going to do is go over there, pick them up, go home, then mom will make her famous chocolate chip pancakes, and Dad will tease Chris about all of the stupid things he's said in the past and everything will be OKAY._

I was lying to myself. I always did, but I never believed it. Not once. It sounds stupid and pointless, but I've always done it. Just a bad habit I guess...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

click

I turned on the radio. I was proud of it, it took me half a day plus a week's paycheck to get it. I pressed the ON button again. Why isn't there anything playing?

The radio was silent until a sudden burst of laughter came from it. I flipped to another station, then another, and another. I continued this until it was obvious that it was way too early for any decent music on the radio.

"Ugh! Damn morning talk shows!", and with that I switched the radio OFF.

I looked over to Claire, she was biting her lip and tapping her right foot. Telltale signs that Claire Refield was either nervous or anxious. Right now she's probably both. I should say something, I need to. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. That made me angry. Furious at myself, at the drunk drivers who probably caused this, and once again at myself for not being able to do anything about- well... _ANYTHING!!!!!!_

My fingers started to go numb from clenching the steering wheel so tight. I tried to calm down and let go a little. By the time my knuckles returned a near normal color we were there, Johns Hopkins Hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to say something to Chris he didn't look so good, but we were already at the hospital. How he made a 30-minute drive in 5-minutes I'll never know. We ran into the building, slowed down just enough to ask Customer Service how to get where we needed to go, and rode the elevator to the 4th floor. The room was at the end of a really long hallway. The hall was full people, nurses, doctors, even some patients. The room seemed miles away now.

A minute or two later, and by some miracle of God, we got there in one peice.

Chris stopped at the doorway and turned to me, "You ready?"

I nodded then tried to compose and prepare myself. I was never one to cry, especially not in public, but I needed to get myself ready. A lady in a suit stopped Chris and pulled him to the side, her nametag said, 'Grievance Consultant'. In the back of my mind I wondered where Dad was, but I ignored that completely and went straight to my Mom's bedside. She was pale, I couldn't see most her of body due to bandages and blankets. I gently took hold of her hand, careful not to mess with the IV. That made her wake up and smile when she saw me there. It was a weak smile, she looked very tired.

Mom then opened her mouth, I tried to stop her but she was determined to speak, "Claire please don't be sad. Chris will take care of you..." Mom grimaced, pain filling her features. "...just be patient with him."

"Mom-" I was going to try to say something, to encourage her. But Chris put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

He then walked over to the other side of Mom's bed, knelt down, and grabbed her hand. Mom looked over to him and smiled the same smile, she whispered something to him that I couldn't hear...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked over to Mom's bedside I felt slightly sick. _Hold it together Redfield, now is not the place. _I tried to push almost all thought back. I knelt down by her bed and gently squeezed her hand. Mom looked over at me and smiled tiredly.

And with what seemed like all the strength she had, she leaned close to me and whispered, "Take care of Claire and yourself. You're a good man, Chris, don't ever let anyone treat you different."

"Yes I promise, Mom. Everything will be okay." I promised. Fully willing to not let her down.

Pleased. She laid back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was breathing very deeply. Knowing the time was very close I pulled Claire into a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mom didn't look peaceful at all. It's almost as if this isn't her, you were most likely to see my Mom going around trying to run the show, taking no shit from anybody, not laying down like this. It really is the end... Right then Chris gave me a long hug, as if he was trying to shield me from what was happening. That was Chris, always trying to protect everyone all the time. He's been that way forever it seems-

"Time?" Chris asked, with a tone that I have never heard from him before. It was cold, distant...

"Um..." The 'Grievance Consultant' took a look at her Rolex, "Time of death for Robert Redfield 5:30 a.m., the time of the accident. The time of death for Lucy Redfield 6:16 a.m.", she said plainly. This was just another day at the office for her.

No way. Only seventeen minutes ago I was sound asleep in my warm, cozy bed. Too much. This is too much to handle in seventeen minutes, it isn't possible-

"Claire, let's get out of here." Chris said with as much of a smile as he could muster. _Is he trying to be brave or is he really already through the grief?_

"Wha- Don't you have the funeral plans to make and other financial stuff to do?" I asked shocked at this sudden change.

"Yeah, but I don't have to right now. Right?", he said. half-asking the consultant lady.

"Um...Well... I guess it could wait..." She said as surprisd at Chris' attitude as I surely looked. She obviously hasn't seen anyone react this way before. Also partly because of this sudden change in mood.

"Okay then! Let's go get a shake!" Chris said with excitement.

"Hey, are okay?" I asked once we got in the car. I was seriously worried that my brother really has gone over the edge.

"Heh, yeah I'm okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He said it like he really meant it. Like there was never a doubt in his mind to begin with.

"How do you know?" I asked just out of curiousity.

"Because. I promised, and that makes it as greal as anything." Chris said assuringly. I closed my eyes and shook my head in defeat and acceptance.

"Fine, you win. 'Everything will be okay'." I said smiling for the first time this day. And somehow I knew that Chris was right. Everything will be fine as long as we stick together. Sounds easy enough...

**A/N: I know, a bit cheesy. But I think that I did okay for a first timer. Anyway I hope to have more stories out soon enough. Okay I'm gonna stop before I continue this dumb rambling that I've seem to pick up. I think it's contagious... >**

**Anywho, please review!!!!! Any and all reviews are highly appreciated. And I will respond to them as fast as I can.**

**Seeya! **


End file.
